retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
National Captioning Institute
The National Captioning Institute was established in 1979. Although it was the nation's second closed captioning organization in North America, after The Caption Center, it was the first to caption regularly scheduled broadcasts of live television and select home video titles since March 16, 1980. For every program closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute, the show opens with a pop-up caption saying "Captioning made possible by (the name of the company that distributed the program)", which appears again at the end, followed by the main text logo. Until 1996, the words "Captions Copyright (year of publication)" and the name of the corporation that distributed the closed-captioned program or film were also seen at the end. Logos 1980-1982 The early variant of the National Captioning Institute's in-text logo was seen at the end of very early closed-captioned programs in the early 1980s. 1982-1999 The standard 1982 variant of the logo began in use and quickly became a lot more common than the early variant since later in the 1980s. This variant was commonly seen on Mister Rogers' Neighborhood since 1988, and last appeared on the first 11 episodes of Pokémon, which reran on Kids' WB from May to July 1999, following 12 episodes that premiered there (The Problem with Paras to The Breeding Center Secret). Major film studios Paramount, Universal, Warner Bros., Columbia and 20th Century Fox began releasing their films on VHS with closed captions starting in 1984. 1999-present After the organization's website launched online in the summer of 1999, this logo appeared at the end of every program and film closed captioned by that company since then. Programs from the 2000s decade, including most re-releases, with NCI closed captioning also contain this logo. Programs and movies closed-captioned at least once by NCI TV Shows *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (1988-1993) *Wheel of Fortune (until 1996) *Jeopardy! (until 1996) *Kidsongs (1990-1993 and 1995-1998) *Full House *Shining Time Station *Thomas & Friends (VHS Releases 1990-1993) *Barney & Friends (Seasons 1-2) *Sonic the Hedgehog *All That (Season 2 onwards) *Pokémon *Sonic Underground *The Amanda Show Movies *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (since the 1984 VHS) *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (since the 1984 VHS) *Ghostbusters (since the 1985 VHS) *The Goonies (since the 1986 VHS) *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (since the 1986 VHS) *My Little Pony: The Movie (1986 VHS only) *The Wizard of Oz (since the 1989 VHS) *Ghostbusters II (since the 1989 VHS) *Home Alone (since the 1991 VHS) *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (since the 1993 VHS) *The Mask (since the 1995 VHS) *Toy Story (television only, until 2015) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (television only) *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Toy Story 2 (television only, until 2015) *Monsters, Inc. (television only) *Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *The Lion King (2003 Special Edition) *Finding Nemo *The Lion King 1½ *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (2004 Special Edition) *The Incredibles (television only) *Pocahontas (2005 Special Edition) *WALL-E (television only) After 2005, the NCI unknowingly discontinued closed captioning of motion pictures on DVD. Weblinks *http://www.ncicap.org Category:Closed captioning